1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a printed diplexer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a diplexer is referred to as a device configured to deliver signals separately outputted from at least two circuits to a single circuit without influencing each other.
The conventional diplexer is implemented as a single chip element where a circuit is printed on a dielectric material. Such chip is mounted by SMT (Surface Mounting Technology) on a PCB (Printed Circuit Board). The higher a dielectric permittivity of the chip is, the smaller the diplexer can be miniaturized and sold at higher price.
Even though the higher dielectric permittivity can allow implementation of the smaller diplexer, however, due to insertion loss endemic in the dielectric materials, the higher dielectric permittivity causes the more insertion loss and the narrower band-pass filter characteristic. Therefore, there is a problem in that it is very difficult to miniaturize the diplexer smaller than a certain size. In addition, there is still a problem in that it is impossible to handle various frequencies because the conventional diplexer can diplex only a fixed frequency.